el viaje de libertad
by Katt'S
Summary: todo iba de mal en peor en la vida de Kyle, hasta que el señor Garrison dio una noticia no tan mala. donde le hará cometer unos errores de los cuales se puede arrepentir o talvez no. Cryle y Stenny.


Kyle.

Siento como si me estuvieran hablando

En una lengua que yo no entiendo

Y me están hablando a mí.

- **Coldplay, "talk".**

¡ _Mon Dieu_!

¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Alienígenas? ¿Estoy loco?

- **Franco Vaccarini, La noche del meteorito,**

 **Capitulo: Viaje a Titán.**

Yo creo que todos mis problemas

son porque tengo la pirula corta.

- **Marco Antonio de la Parra, el año de la ballena,**

 **Capitulo: 17.**

Entonces me di cuenta: nadie sabía la verdad, solo nosotros.

- **Franco Vaccarini, La noche del meteorito,**

 **Capitulo: Regreso a la Tierra.**

Al verdadero Juan Gaviota

que todos llevamos dentro.

 **Richard Bach, Juan Salvador Gaviota**

Las copas de Sheila.

Era como la enésima vez que rompía una copa, pero de manera indirecta.

No es algo que quisiera, solo sucedía. Era todo culpa de su hermano, sí, su hermano. Ya que ese mocoso agarró la mala costumbre de contestarle y se golpean entre ellos y ¡BAM! Se rompía algo, adivinen de quien era la culpa, de Kyle Broflovski.

Y no era cualquier copa la que había roto, era de Sheila Broflovski, la reencarnación de Pinochet con Hitler pero versión judía. Con Gotzilla con los Ángeles de Evangelion con Ades el dios de los muertos con Sadam. Todas esas almas en un cuerpo maceteado, sin duda será un final muy triste para ambos muchachos.

"Kyle Broflovski" grito desde su habitación. A cada paso estruendoso que daba la mujer, él se encogía cada vez más.

Esta semana sin duda ha sido muy dura, desgracia tras desgracia, problema tras problema. Pero es Kyle Broflovski y sabe cómo superar los problemas, eso creo.

"estás castigado" chilló la mujer. Enésima vez castigado.

"sin Wi-Fi, sin salir, sin televisión, sin juegos" un sinfín de cosas que no podía tener y que no podía hacer, calculaba que solo se quedaba con el colchón el escritorio y demás que le cerraban la ventana con clavos. En caso más extremo le llegue a cortar la luz y tenga que leer y hacer tareas a la luz de la luna.

"ahora limpia esto, limpia la cochera, el baño o estarás castigado un mes entero" dijo finalmente, dio unos pasos y se giró al canadiense.

"tú no te salvas, estás igual de castigado que tu hermano, aprovechando eso repártanse las tareas" lo apuntó y le hizo 'la mirada'. Técnicamente hablando 'la mirada' es como si ella viera tu alma.

El pequeño de doce años trago duro e hizo una sonrisa forzada, pobrecillo.

"yo hago el baño" corrió el menor. Genial le tocaba la cochera.

Todo era mucha presión si él fuera Tweek sin duda estaría siendo un lío de nervios y ticks.

Era un lindo domingo, ¡aleluya! Ya que no siempre son así de lindos, perfectamente podría estar con sus amigos viendo una película pero nooo, tenía una hermosa cita con la cochera llena de mugre y telarañas.

"maldito Ike, con sus hormonas alteradas, yo soy su hermano mayor, ¿Cómo se le ocurre responderme así?, que te crees mojón" pateó un lata de aerosol que golpeó un espejo, por un momento su alma casi sale de su cuerpo, vio su vida en solo segundos.

Ahora estaba en ese momento en que Moisés te da otra oportunidad de vivir, dejo de tambalearse el objeto.

"tan temprano y ya andas de mal humor Broflovski" se burló una voz nasal.

"oh, pero si es Tucker, ¿Qué quieres?" pregunto de manera brutal.

"¿no es obvio?, vengo a buscar a tu hermano" por un momento Kyle pensó en que el chico iba a decir: 'te vengo a buscar a ti'. Luego se preocupó por su hermano ¿Qué quería ese loco con él?

"¿para qué lo quieres?" le hizo la mirada heredada de su madre.

"Ruby tiene una cita con tu hermano y ni loco los dejo solos" hizo comillas en una cita.

"Craig son niños, ¡niños!" protestó. Era ridículo.

"son 'niños' con hormonas alborotadas, ¿lo olvidas?" un clic sonó en su cabeza, eso tenía sentido es más era verdad, esos mocosos púbertos de doce años, sin duda una bomba de hormonas, que estallan y dejan la escoba sin pala… ¡sin pala!

"tienes razón" concordó Kyle.

"ves" le guiño el ojo, eso descoloco a Kyle e hizo que se sonrojara hasta las orejas, eso era de esperarse de Kenny pero del badboy del colegio no.

Al llevarse su hermano se dio cuenta de algo, Sheila fue injusta, dejo a ese mocoso salir en cambio a él no.

Sin duda todo esto era culpa de su hermano, sí, de su hermano.

Blasfemia.

Lunes por la mañana, ojeras muy marcadas esa era la imagen que uno tenía de Kyle Broflovski.

"Dios, Kyle, ¿acaso te atropellaron?" comentó amistosamente Kenny.

"tan mal me veo" preguntó el muchacho.

"no, amigo, solo se nota que no dormiste bien" dijo Stan mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Kenny, este hizo un gesto con sus hombros.

"¿el judío se dio cuenta de que no sirve para el mundo?" esta vez pregunto Cartman.

"cállate culón" ladro el rubio.

"cállate pobretón" rugió el gordo.

"h-hola chicos" saludó Butters.

"oh, hola Butters" lo saludo Kenny soltando a Cartman de su camisa.

"hola" saludaron los otros dos sin ganas.

"me voy banda de maricas" los miro con recelo Eric mientras se alejaba, ni siquiera saluda.

La primera hora era de Historia, transcurrió con tranquilidad lo mismo de siempre.

Clyde durmiendo, Wendy y Bebe mensajeándose, Stan mirando a Wendy, Tweek en mitad de clase teniendo crisis porque el profesor borro la pizarra y no alcanzo a escribir, Craig mirando moscas igual que la mayoría de la clase, Kenny mandándole mensajes sexuales por papelito.

La siguiente clase era educación física, uno no sabía si era mujer u hombre esa persona.

A la cuarta vuelta quedaban solo Kyle, Stan, Token, Craig, milagrosamente Tweek, de algo debe servirle el café.

Ya tenía la ropa pegada al cuerpo y Kenny no le quitaba la mirada de encima como un cóndor carroñero. Sus rulos pegados a la frente bajo el sol de verano, memorable.

Al bañarse y esperar el tocar de la campana es allí donde comienza la guerra, todos los alumnos de todos los grados se arrimaban a la puerta. Todos con un objetivo.

Comer.

Se miraban unos a otros sudorosos.

RING.

Los animales salieron de sus jaulas. Sonaban cual simios, gorilas, monos, tucanes. Estaba la selva completa hasta Tarzan.

Todos instalados en sus mesas, en efecto, dos para el Team Craig y Team Stan, mezclados.

Kyle sentado al lado de Token sentado al frente de su mejor amigo. Cuando terminaron de comer los Teams se separaron cada uno por su lado como siempre pero eso no significaba que durante el día no se dirigieran palabra.

"Kyle no te molestaría acompañarme a casa de Wendy" eso significaba dos cosas _1)_ Wendy está muy enojada _2)_ Stan está muy asustado como para ir solo.

"claro" sonrió el judío.

"genial, mañana a las 6:37pm en mi casa" sonaba como una cita para los oídos del pelirrojo, eso por lo menos lo entusiasmaba un poco.

Al llegar a la casa se oían gritos de su madre.

"carajo" murmuró.

Entro y por lo que veía su hermano menor estaba siendo reprendido y decidió ir a oír el porqué de eso.

"Ike debiste haber llegado hace dos horas a casa, ¿Dónde diablos estabas metido?" pregunto preocupada y enojada Sheila.

"con una amiga" soltó avergonzado el menor.

"así que amiga" sonrió la mujer. "debes avisarme".

Kyle subió a su pieza con molestia. Se sacó sus zapatos su ropa y se quedó con la interior solamente.

Maldijo entre dientes. ¿Cuál es el maldito problema con esa mujer?, siempre que él hacía eso lo castigaban, no importaba que digiera y a ese imbécil lo dejaba.

"blasfemia, traición, ratas, abusivos" pateo su cama.

"mierda" lloriqueo con su cara puesta en la cama para callar el grito.

"Sheila eres una injusta" dijo resentidamente.

Ese era un pequeño secreto de Kyle era rencoroso con la gente injusta pero eso sucedía cuando era mucho el abuso.

Ya no volvería a ser un buen samaritano, ni considerado, ni nada. Bueno solamente con ella y ese mocoso.

Cita con Wendy Testager.

Martes por la mañana Kyle despertó sudado con sábanas y pijama pegado a su delicado cuerpo.

Beep, Beep.

De un manotazo no tan amistoso apago su despertador.

Con pereza el adolescente camino a su ducha para quitarse el asqueroso sudor. Se vistió, coloco crema en sus manos y cuerpo, coloco su mejor sonrisa.

Hoy será cínico.

Bueno con su familia, excepto Gerald, él era buena persona.

"buenos días" dijo Sheila a su hijo mayor.

"buenos días" le picaban las manos por decir 'buenos días Sheila', pero sabía que eso significaba su muerte.

"buenos días cariño" esta vez fue para el menor. Golpe bajo.

Kyle sonrió cínicamente a Ike, el muchacho se asustó por la actitud de su hermano.

"me voy, espero que no llegues tarde hoy a casa por culpa de tu amiguita, para que no te castiguen como a mí, o verdad no lo hicieron ayer por la noche" soltó como veneno. Sabía que la culpa se lo comería después pero pasará.

Así fue como salió corriendo de su hogar, lo dijo de manera indirecta pero directa.

Al entrar al salón encontró a Stan hablando amistosamente con Kenny, se acercó a saludar.

"hola" sonrió. Pero no como con Ike sino sinceramente.

"hola, Kyle" dijeron ambos al unísono para luego comenzar a reír.

"gracias por acompañarme a lo de Wendy, amigo" le dio palmadas en la espalda a su súper mejor amigo.

"no es nada" sonrió.

Se preguntaran si Gotzilla sabía que Kyle iba a estar con Stan y Wendy pues no.

Pero tenía la excusa de: 'y como ayer no reprendiste a Ike' con eso podía salvarse o simplemente decirle hola al infierno.

Al terminar las clases llego a su casa y salió en un dos por tres, se cambió de ropa a una camisa verde y jeans negros.

Llego a la residencia Marsh, el muchacho estaba afuera esperando a su amigo, estaba guapísimo con una polera blanca y con unos blue jeans.

"¿vamos?" preguntó éste.

"claro".

Se subieron a la _Van_ de Stan que era regalo de navidad y llegaron a la casa de Wendy.

Al verlo llegar con Kyle su cara se deformo más de lo que era, si estaba enojada ahora está furiosa.

La cena fue… ¿diferente? Como Kyle.

Los gritos eran presentes y se sentía culpable por ser el causante de eso.

"voy al baño" informó.

Sin duda debía relajarse o quizá llore allí mismo.

La fuga.

Kyle entró al lavabo, lavo sus manos femeninas, eran muy finas, no le molestaba a él le encantaban sus manos. Por algo las cuidaba, las humectaba.

Tras oir los gritos de la pareja, decidió quedarse un rato más, no le haría mal, le haría enfriar la cabeza para soportar un poco más a ese par, cerró la puerta y reposo la cabeza en esta, se centró en el sonido que emitía el baño.

"¿puede suceder algo peor?" miro al cielo del baño color blanco, como esperando un repuesta divina. Se oyeron sonidos de vidrios quebrándose por el otro lado, se asustó.

"mándame a alguien, alguien que me rescate de este hoyo a Kenny, acepto hasta a Cartman, a cualquiera" rogó.

"hey, Broflovski" de la nada apareció en la ventana Craig.

"¿es en serio? ¿acaso es una broma?" extendió sus brazos al cielo y se giró al muchacho.

"los gritos se oían hasta la casa de Clyde quise saber que sucede" sonrió por la desgracia de su compañero de clase.

"lo que sucede Tucker es que Stan está 'hablando' de los celos con esa perra loca allá dentro, quiero salir de aquí es desesperante, me pongo nervioso" explicaba como loco Kyle.

"Kyle".

"y-y siento que todo esto es culpa mía Wendy está loca, es una celosa compulsiva, Craig no sé qué hacer, tengo miedo, necesito aire fresco" seguía hablando como loro.

"Kyle".

"además con mi familia no es fácil, mi mamá con su imagen mía de chico bueno, me molesta, no reta por nada a Ike, Ike aquí Ike allá es una mierda, la odio, la odio aunque sea mi mamá es una injusta y para colmo ahora me doy cuenta".

"Kyle, cállate" gritó la voz gruesa.

"¿Qué?".

"huye" le propuso el moreno.

"¡no es tan fácil!" protestó.

"si caes prometo atraparte" aseguro.

"dijiste lo mismo en séptimo grado en ese ejercicio de confianza y me golpee la espalda, me dolió una semana" enfatizó la gravedad del golpe.

"no seas marica Broflovski" rodó los ojos.

"de acuerdo lo haré, más te vale atraparme" lo fulminó con su mirada esmeralda.

"lo que digas" lo tomo de la cintura cuando tenía la mayoría de su torso en el aire. Craig quedo impresionado al ver cuán delgado era este, ¿acaso se alimenta bien? Preguntas así se formulaban en su mente y a él que le importaba Broflovski.

Al salir con su corazón en mano se fijó en como vestía su acompañante:

Pantalones negros, polera negra, chaqueta estilo aviador color azul marino, su característico gorro, converse azul.

Sin duda agradable para la vista del pelirrojo.

"¿Qué tanto miras? ¿Acaso te enamoraste de tu héroe?" pregunto con burla.

"cállate, no me causa gracia" no pudo evitar sonrojarse, le hervía la sangre cuando Craig era así de molesto.

"¿a dónde quieres ir?" pregunto mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

"donde sea lejos de aquí, lejos de todo" ya no podía más, ¿les ha sucedido eso? Que no quieren más pelea o ruido. Ignoro por completo que Craig había encendido su vicio.

"de acuerdo" Craig no pudo evitar no sentirse mal por el chico, el mayor de los Broflovski siempre fue buena persona, hacia caso a todo lo que la gente le pedía y la vida le pagaba así.

Caminaron sin rumbo definido, hasta llegar a un parque.

"Craig subamos a este" apunto al barco pirata.

"no seas niño pequeño" pidió el más alto.

"por favor, vamos, ¿acaso te da miedo?" pregunto con sorna.

Fue una grata tarde, más grata que estar con ese par de gritones, aunque se sentía mal por haber dejado a su súper mejor amigo solo con esa loca.

Después de la cita y la noticia.

Miércoles por la tarde y que tu no llega, ni siquiera muestras señas. Seamos serios.

Miércoles por la mañana Kyle era un lio de nervios, cómo le iba a explicar a Stan que lo dejo para irse con el badass del colegio. ¡No podía!.

No podía ir y decir: 'oh Stan recuerdas que entre al baño de Wendy, huí por la ventana y me fui con Tucker a los juegos. ¡Es más! ¡La pase genial!'.

No, no podía. Eso es inhumano, cruel, hasta un poco caníbal. Si le dice eso quizá su amigo piense que se lo violo ese loco, o que lo obligo a algo y no iba arruinar la calma que al fin tenían los dos grupos.

"Kyle, ¿Dónde diablos estabas metido?" eso le recordó a Sheila, respiro se mentalizo y sonrió.

"tenía miedo y hui por la ventana del baño" explicó.

"me lo hubieras dicho, nos hubiéramos ido juntos" si hay gente muy imbécil en el mundo ese muchacho era uno.

El tema se lo llevó el tiempo cuando llego el profesor de cálculo.

Kyle tomo un papelito que golpeo su nuca, miro a su alrededor se lo mandaba su amigo pervertido. Dudo en abrirlo quizá era uno de esos mensajes eróticos que siempre le mandaba.

" _Kyle, no sé cómo diablos te creyó Stan, pero a mí no me engañas, dilo"_ ese papel sonaba como una amenaza.

"te lo digo si prometes no contarle a nadie" escribió, le gusta ser misterioso.

Al momento le llego el papel.

" _de acuerdo"._

"me fui con Craig" se impresionó de lo que escribió en ese insignificante papel.

" _que malote Kyle, ¿y se besuquearon?"_ a Kyle le subieron los colores a su rostro.

"¡no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?" escribió cohibida mente.

" _qué sé yo Kyle, ambos sabemos que Craig es un Phitos de Pandora"_ en eso se destacaba Kenny, era bueno con la cultura Griega y Romana.

"no sucedió nada, punto final".

Hasta allí duro el tema, se cambió por un chisme de las damas que el señor Garrison iba a darles una noticia buena, las chicas decían que podía ser un compañero nuevo, otras la aceptación de cabellos de multicolores.

A la siguiente clase entro el señor Garrison entro al aula, las chicas chillaban los nervios se sentían a flor de piel, la tensión se olía, el silencio reinaba la clase.

"chicos sé que ya no soy profesor de ustedes pero como nadie los quería acompañar me ofrecí a cuidarlos en un viaje de crucero" estallo la bomba, chillidos agudos –más de lo normal-, sonrisas amplias, chicas hablando ya de que iban a llevar.

"les daré más detalles en la clase de orientación" informo cerrando la puerta, el portazo fue tal que de nuevo la clase se controló.


End file.
